megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ring Man: The Case of the Ringed Terrors
Ring Man: The Case of the Ringed Terrors is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Ring Man. Ring Man is on a mission to stop the returned Evil Energy. But to get closer to it, he must defeat the Quoiterrors (portmanteau of "quoit" and "terrors"; "quoit" being Ring Man's "like" in the CD Data), which are this games "Robot Masters". Ring Man starts with his Ring Boomerang, and is given information by Police Chief Saturnine. Story {Black screen} Text 20XX {Ring Man sitting on the table he was repaired on.} Text A scientist in the city's police force had rebuilt Ring Man and reprogrammed him for good. {Police Chief Saturnine approaches.} Saturnine: Welcome back, Ring Man. I am Police Chief Saturnine. Ring Man: Wh-what's going on? Saturnine: Well, since Dr. Light and Dr. Wily are long gone, and Mega Man had gone back to being Rock, scientists all over the world are rebuilding past Robot Masters and reprogramming them for good purposes rather than evil. We could use your help on the force in keeping robotic criminals in check, just as we humans can go after human criminals. Ring Man: Count me in, sir! {Ring Man catches a robotic criminal.} Text Ring Man has been very helpful in catching wayward robots. {Silhouettes of the Quoiterrors appear on screen.} Text But one day, eight dangerous robots known as the Quoiterrors emerged, and with them was an evil purplish glow. {Chief Saturnine and Ring Man talk.} Saturnine: Reports have come in that the energy powering these Quoiterrors is known as the Evil Energy. Rock faced this threat when he was still Mega Man. Ring Man: And I know this is a threat. Leave it to me, sir. I'll neutralize them! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Business Sector (has some nods to Ring Man's stage in Mega Man 4 (NES)) Boss: Crazed Kabatoncue (the hippo robot; ascend up floating platforms to reach and hit the hippo) Stage Select (the Quoiterrors) * Blast Quoit {Bomb weapon boss} ** Weapon: Hoop Bomb (a ring that explodes) ** Weakness: Time Circle * Clock Quoit {Time/Space weapon boss} ** Weapon: Time Circle (similar to Black Hole in Mega Man V (Game Boy)) ** Weakness: Zap Hoop *** {Boss also has the Balloon Adaptor} * Electric Quoit {Electric element boss} ** Weapon: Zap Hoop (a spiral of electricity) ** Weakness: Clay Circle * Seeker Quoit {Homing weapon boss} ** Weapon: Search Ring (a ring that homes in on enemies) ** Weakness: Ring Buckler * Winter Quoit {Ice element boss} ** Weapon: Frost Chakram (ice rings that both do close range damage and sends out a cold "wave") ** Weakness: Hoop Bomb * Silt Quoit {Clay weapon boss} ** Weapon: Clay Circle (a clay ring that rolls along the floor) ** Weakness: Razor Chakram * Slice Quoit {Cutting weapon boss (close range)} ** Weapon: Razor Chakram (a close range cutting circle) ** Weakness: Search Ring *** {Boss also has Grappling Hook--can swing across gaps} * Guard Quoit {Shield weapon boss} ** Weapon: Ring Buckler (a shield weapon) ** Weakness: Frost Chakram (this boss doesn't like cold) Final Stages The final stages take place in the Evil Energy Funhouse. The outside looks like Ring Man's stage in the Mega Man IV (Game Boy) Stage Select, albeit more twisted. Evil Energy Funhouse 1: Carnival Trail Boss: Mono Roader Train (destroy each of the Mono Roaders to drain the boss--there are four of them total) Evil Energy Funhouse 2: Spring Halls Boss: Super Whopper (weak to Search Ring--hit the eyes) Evil Energy Funhouse 3: Gravity Maze Boss: Ring-Ring Dispenser (destroy seven, and the boss self-destructs) Evil Energy Funhouse 4: Pipeworks Boss: Ring Joe (a super-charged Sniper Joe with its own Ring Boomerangs; weak to Hoop Bomb--throw it when the boss moves the shield out of the way.) Evil Energy Funhouse 5: Main Event {Boss Rush here} Boss: Ring Devil (weak to Clay Circle--hit the open eye; need to get up close to hit the eye with it) Evil Energy Funhouse 6: Throne Chamber Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Pharaoh Man Clone (weak to Time Circle) --Form 2: Evil Clown Head & Hands (weak to Razor Chakram--hit the nose) Category:Conceptual fan games